Full of Pride
by phoenix05freakangel
Summary: PG13 just in case....i'm not really good at summaries but Trenyce (OC) comes to the mansion against her mother's wills...Pyro/OC and many others
1. Prologue

Full of Pride  
By: Phoenix05FreakAngel Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything having to do with them, although I wish I did.yea This is my first fanfic so I hope u like it.please no flamers but if there are then oh well I'll just ignore them Anything in ~like this~ is wut ppl r thinking Note: If you don't like my stories, don't read my stories!!!! Thanx :-D  
  
Prologue: 10 Years Ago  
  
Seven-year-old Trenyce Robbins was woken from her pleasant dreams by the sound of smashing glass, and then a scream.  
She immediately sat up, aware that the scream had been her mother's.  
"Mommy?" she whimpered.  
~Trenyce, honey. Hide somewhere where they'll never find you. They killed Daddy trying to find us.~  
Trenyce, scared to the very core of her heart (AN-don't ask), jumped out of bed and phased into the wall, but instead of going through, stayed there. Only her parents knew of her power to become invisible and phase through things. She knew that her father would never expel that secret to anyone, even if it meant dying for her.  
She suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream vibrate through the air, and then her mother's last words in her head.  
~Honey, I love you. Please be careful and don't grieve for us too much. I know it will be painful, but please don't--~ Her mother's voice suddenly died in her head.  
  
Yea I kno that was really short but it's the prologue and I had to let ppl kno wut happened in Trenyce's past, since a lot of the fanfic will revolve around her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or anything having to do w/ them.  
"Professor, we're never going to find this girl. Uh, what's her name again?" Scott Summer's voice cut into the air like a bullet.  
"Scott, you never have hope. You never even believed Robyn when she told you I was alive," Jean Grey rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "And her name's Trenyce Robbins, though she might've changed it because of the anti- mutant protestors."  
"Since when are you the professor, Jean?" Scott teased her.  
Jean blushed a crimson red because she didn't know what to say.  
"Scott, you are too much," Ororo Munroe laughed, shaking her head and trying to get the attention off her best friend.  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll find her, Scott. Do you ever doubt me?" Professor X asked Scott.  
"Of course not, Professor. It's just-never mind."  
"Jean? Could set Cerebro's settings for me, please?"  
"Oh, of course, Professor."  
Jean bustled over to the machine's controls and played with them until they were just right. The professor wheeled himself into Cerebro and shut the door.  
Scott walked over to Jean and put his arm around her shoulders. Jean leaned into him and snuggled her head against his chest. Scott smiled and began to gently curl strands of her fire-truck red hair around his finger. Jean smiled now, too. Ororo glanced away and caught two of her teammates' glances.  
Logan Carter's gaze said to her "Eww.gross.how can they do that right in front of us?" Ororo tried not to laugh at this.  
Remy Lebeau's gaze held nothing but pure comfort for Ororo. She walked over to him where he was sitting. He put his arm around her, and she snuggled closer.  
"I love you, Gambitt," Ororo whispered, using Remy's code name.  
"Aw.Gambitt loves you, too, Stormy," he replied using his pet name for her that he'd gotten from her code name, Storm.  
They smiled at each other, and, as Jean and Scott, got lost in their own world.  
Logan groaned and glanced around him, wishing his girlfriend, Samantha Wyatt, was there with him. Around him all he saw were couples: Robyn Delaney and Bobby Drake, Justin Delaney and Marie D'Ancanto, Ashley Worthington (his stepsister) and A.J. Summers (Scott's brother), Alex Worthington (his stepbrother) and Kitty Wagner (AN: I'm making Kitty Kurt's sister btw), Alise Delaney and Piotr Rasputin, and Taylor Summers (Scott & AJ's sister) and Kurt Wagner. The only people there who weren't a couple (besides him) were John Allerdyce and Warren Worthington. Of course, Warren's old breeding partner at the place he and Logan's stepsiblings called Manticore was at the Mansion, but, like Sam, she wasn't there at the time either. (AN: btw, Warren is Logan's stepfather-his breeding partner, Eva, is Logan's mom-but she was paired w/ someone else to have him)  
Suddenly, Cerebro's doors opened.  
"I found her," the professor said, wheeling himself out.  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger. Well, not really. But anyway, I thought it was kinda like in the first movie when Jean uses Cerebro and Scott goes "Say something" and then Jean goes "I know what Magneto's taking her".yea and well, next chapter starts out with Trenyce and I'll have it added shortly. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or anything having to do w/ them.wish I did.well anyway.on with chapter 2!  
  
Seventeen-year-old Trenyce Robbins-Darkholme looked up from where she was sitting. She could tell that something was different.  
"Someone's coming for me," she whispered to herself, "And I don't think it's mom or her baddies."  
About ten minutes later, the X-Jet (AN: I'll be calling it that and the Blackbird off and on) landed in front of the large farmhouse she and her mother shared.  
Trenyce ran out, ready to defend herself at any time. A girl who looked about her age stepped out, and a guy and girl who were probably in their early-20's followed. Trenyce could tell they were all kind of nervous as to what her reaction would be.  
"Hi, I'm Robyn," the younger girl stepped forward, but at Scott's look (AN: Trenyce doesn't know Scott's name I just put that so u'd know who I was talking about), said, "But until we're back at the mansion, you should call me FreakAngel."  
The older girl laughed.  
"I'm Jean," she said, "But, my code name is Phoenix. And that's all ya had to say, FreakAngel."  
"Shut up, Phoenix," Robyn said, sticking her tongue out at Jean.  
Jean stuck her tongue back at Robyn.  
The guy shook his head at their antics, but stepped forward so that he was even closer to Trenyce than Robyn was.  
"I'm Scott, or Cyclops," he said, extending his hand to her, "We're from Xavier's School for the Gifted. It's a school where mutants like us can go and learn to control their powers and use them for good. Would you like to enroll?"  
"I don't know if my mother would like that," Trenyce mumbled.  
"Well, sucks for your mother," Robyn said.  
"Robyn!" Jean and Scott exclaimed at the same time.  
"Sorry. But who's your mom anyway?"  
"Raven Darkholme. But she's a mutant, too. With a code name. It's Mystique."  
"Mystique?!" Robyn exclaimed.  
Trenyce could feel their worry radiating from them as if they were sweating buckets of it.  
"Don't worry about her. We'll handle it," Jean said, while thinking to Scott and Robyn ~Mystique ain't gonna like this one.~  
Robyn nodded. ~I know.~ she thought.  
"Well, I guess I'll come," she said tentively, leaning forward and grabbing Scott's hand, then shaking it. Scott pulled her forward and then let go.  
The four of them walked back to the X-Jet together.  
  
The next chapter is pretty much wut happens at the mansion, so.yea.after that, I don't have any written right now so it'll probably be updated asap. R/R please! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything having to do with them.  
  
Once at the X Mansion, Trenyce was shuffled off to Professor Charles Xavier's office.  
"Sit, Trenyce," he said kindly, gesturing to the chair across from his desk. She sat, and he rolled himself around to the other side of the desk.  
"I thought I should explain how I knew about you. Besides using Cerebro, I used to know your parents."  
"My parents?" Trenyce squeaked.  
"Yes. Your parents both attended my school. They met here, and married here. They were once members of my X-Men, some of the very first. Until, of course, Magneto turned them against me. Your father always was power-hungry, and I suspect he dragged your mother with him. She was pregnant with you as they left. Seven years later, Magneto and the rest of his 'Brotherhood' killed them because Mystique wanted you. I suspect you've been with her since then?"  
"Yes," Trenyce nodded, "But I thought-didn't anti-mutant protestors kill my parents?"  
"Or so they made you think. No, it was mostly Magneto and Mystique."  
"Omigod! Mystique was like my second mom. I can't believe she would deceive me like that!"  
~I'm afraid you'll have many more deceivers coming your way soon, Trenyce.~ the professor thought sadly to himself.  
  
Oops.I lied.I thought the next chapter was part of this one so I'm sry.I"ll add it asap although this website is slow becuz it still hasn't added my other ones.well after the next one I'll write more asap and then add them. 3 Phoenix05freakangel please R/R! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men or anything having to do with them. Wish I did though! It'd be awesome to be able to say "Hi.I came up with the X-Men" lol well anyway here ya go!  
  
"Trenyce! Come meet everyone!" Robyn yelled as soon as Trenyce had stepped out of the professor's office.  
"Okay," Trenyce said, following Robyn to the "TV room", or the rec room to most students.  
Robyn pulled her over to the couch.  
"This is Bobby Drake, my boyfriend. This is Justin Delaney, my twin-" Robyn started.  
"Robyn! Everyone can introduce themselves, ya know," Justin cut her off, teasing her.  
"Oopsies. Go ahead, guys."  
So everyone introduced themselves. Everyone, that is, except John Allerdyce.  
"Um.who's that?" Trenyce asked, noticing him.  
"Oh, that's John Allerdyce. He calls himself Pyro," Robyn said, then thought to her, ~Kind of a loner.~  
~Well, he won't be anymore.~ Trenyce thought back to Robyn. Robyn shrieked and jumped. (AN: she was kinda hyper)  
"I didn't know you were a telepath, too!" Robyn shrieked.  
Trenyce just shook her head, laughing, and walked over to John, ignoring Robyn.  
"You need to calm down," Bobby said, pulling Robyn over by him and kissing her. When she had calmed down, she started kissing him back, and then deepened the kiss.  
(AN: but anyway back to Trenyce) "Hi, I'm Trenyce," she said, sitting next to John.  
"I'm John," he said, looking up from playing with his lighter.  
"I'm telepathic, telekinetic, I can phase through things, and I can teleport," she said.  
"I must look pretty pathetic next to that," John said, "I can only manipulate fire."  
"That's pretty cool, though," Trenyce said, smiling at him, "Can you show me?"  
John flicked open his lighter and made it light. He made a small fireball and then made it disappear.  
"That's awesome, John. I'll show you some of my powers some other time."  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Yea I know that was a boring chapter, but I really don't know what else to say.the next chapter will be up asap cuz I haven't even written it yet! R/R please! 3 Phoenix05freakangel 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
Trenyce woke up in the middle of the next night to someone shaking her shoulders.  
"Huh?" she rolled over to see Mystique's face hovering above hers.  
"Shh.they forced you to come with them, didn't them, Trenyce? Come back with Erik and I."  
"Mystique? I told you that you got too attached to her," Magneto's voice cut through the air.  
"Whatever do you mean by that, Erik?"  
"Why, you automatically assume that there was a struggle. Who's to say she didn't come without one?  
~Robyn? Jean? Professor?~ Trenyce thought, hoping to get one of them.  
~Trenyce?~ Jean's voice rang through her head, ~What's going on?~  
~Mystique and Magneto are here and I think they're going to take me whether I want them to or not.~ Trenyce thought with a shudder.  
Trenyce looked up to Mystique and Magneto. "You will come back with us, won't you, Trenyce?" Trenyce ignored Mystique for a moment and telekinetically sent her wooden jewelry box flying down from her dresser to hit Magneto on his head hard enough to knock him out. Unluckily for her, he let out his breath pretty loudly. Loudly enough, anyway, so that Mystique heard him. She spun around on her heel and let out her breath when she saw him lying there.  
"Trenyce! Did you do this?" she asked angrily, turning around again so that she was facing Trenyce.  
She thought to her stepmother, trying to confuse her. ~Maybe, maybe not.~  
Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. Mystique reached forward and grabbed Trenyce around the waist. Then she ran forward with her to where Quicksilver and Silverfox were waiting (AN: yea I know Silverfox was with Logan in the Alkali Lake compound, but I'm making her go to Magneto's side.also I don't kno wut her powers are, so I'm having her be able to teleport any number of people in the room without touching them.). She threw Trenyce to Silverfox, who immediately teleported to their hideout. She threw Trenyce into a cell-like place and locked the door. She then teleported back to where Quicksilver and Mystique were waiting.  
"Where's Magneto?" she asked.  
"In Trenyce's room."  
"Did the brat knock him out?" Quicksilver asked.  
"Yes, but don't call her a brat.she never specified why she did it. She never liked Magneto, you know."  
"Whatever. I'm going to get him," Quicksilver said, running quickly to the room and then using his power to run back to where they were waiting.  
"Uh, oh. I see trouble," Silverfox said, nodding towards Jean and Scott, who were running down the hallway towards the three of them.  
Just as Scott let out a beam that was powerful enough to knock all three of them out, Silverfox teleported the three of them out of the mansion and back to the hideout, where Trenyce was waiting for them in the cell. Sabretooth, Toad, Blob, Avalanche, and Wanda were also waiting there. "Did you succeed?" Sabretooth asked. "Of course. Don't we always?" Mystique replied with a sly smile. TBC R/R please! I'll update ASAP!!! 3 alwayz, Phoenix05FreakAngel 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
Jean ran to the end of the hallway where Trenyce had been and skidded to a stop.  
"Shit. They got away. Scott, go tell the professor what happened. I'll go wake everybody up."  
Scott nodded and ran towards the Professor's room.  
A few minutes later, Jean headed to her last destination: wherever Robyn was. Robyn would either be very hyper or very grumpy when she finally woke her up, so Jean always saved her for last.  
Jean first figured out where she was, which was in Bobby and Justin's room.  
She found Robyn snuggled up against Bobby's chest with her arms around his neck. His arms were around her waist. In Justin's bed (in pretty much the same position) were Justin and Rogue.  
Jean woke up Justin and Rogue first, who, after she explained, got out of bed and waited for her to wake up Bobby and Robyn.  
"Bobby?" Jean shook his shoulders, hoping that he could wake up Robyn for her.  
"Hmm?" His eyes fluttered open.  
Jean explained about what had happened, and then Bobby nodded.  
"I know you want me to wake Robyn up. Go ahead and we'll meet you downstairs."  
Jean laughed and then walked out of the room and downstairs to where they kept the Blackbird.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed in my room, Justin," Rogue said, "I'll meet you downstairs."  
"Okay.see you there," Justin nodded.  
In the meantime, Bobby had been kissing Robyn. Her eyelids fluttered open and she pulled away from him.  
"Hey," she smiled, "What's up?"  
Bobby told her what Jean had told him and Robyn immediately sat up.  
"They took Trenyce?"  
"Yeah.why?"  
"I don't know.maybe I just find it worse than you obviously do."  
Bobby rolled his eyes.  
"I know you and Justin have seen each other getting dressed (AN: before anybody says eww.come on their twins here) before, but."  
"I know, I know.I'll meet you guys downstairs," Robyn said, before walking off to her and Ashley's room.  
  
TBC I don't feel like adding any more to that chapter rite now.the next chapter will probably be in Trenyce's POV from wherever they took her.hehehe not telling.actually I don't even kno yet so.lol.well I'll write more soon.lyl! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
Trenyce woke up to the freezing coldness of the hideout and to the cave-like atmosphere.  
She groaned and got up and walked over to the bars of the cell.  
"Mom-why are you doing this to me?"  
"Trenyce, there was a struggle, wasn't there?" Mystique asked, still concerned about when the X-Men had gotten her.  
"Mom, I don't wanna talk about it," Trenyce said, sighing, and also knowing her "mom" would never truly understand why she had gone with the X- Men.  
"Whatever, hon," Mystique said, turning back to whatever she had been doing.  
Suddenly, Silverfox teleported back to the hideout with Wanda and another boy that Trenyce didn't recognize.  
"Mom? Who's that?"  
  
Mystique shrugged. She had an idea who it was, but of course she wasn't going to tell Trenyce.  
Wanda pushed the boy into the cell with Trenyce.  
"Here. Get acquainted," Wanda sneered.  
Trenyce turned to the boy.  
"Hi. I'm Trenyce Robbins-Darkholme. Who're you?"  
"Rafe Christopher Robbins. I'm a mutant. I'm an empath and I can pick up anything. I also have razor-sharp senses. What about you?"  
"I'm telepathic, telekinetic, can teleport, and can phase through things," Trenyce smiled at him, "But, wait.Robbins? That's my biological last name!"  
"Seriously? I think I had a younger sister. She was, like, two years younger than me. I think."  
"Yeah. I'm seventeen, and you?"  
"Nineteen. So, wait a second. You're my sister?" Rafe asked, amazed.  
"Guess so. Wow, this is amazing. I'm finding you now, out of the blue, when I didn't even know I had a brother!" Trenyce exclaimed. "Yeah. Well, I've actually been looking for you, like, forever."  
(AN: Btw, Rafe really HAD been looking for her like for all of his life but he didn't want to let Trenyce know that at first)  
"Wow, Rafe. Hey, you know what?"  
Trenyce walked forward and enveloped Rafe in a hug, knowing that if she hadn't, there would have been an awkward silence. Rafe hugged her back, his smile spreading from ear to ear.  
"Okay. You weren't supposed to get THAT acquainted," Wanda said, "Quit it. You're scaring me."  
Trenyce pulled apart from Rafe, sneering at Wanda. She had just met her brother and Wanda was already pulling them apart. That was one thing she hated about being part of the Brotherhood. One of the many things.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note Section: I wanted to thank ppl for reviewing and then saying what everybody's power is and everything.later on, if anybody asks for it, then I'll hafta add another author's note section with all the couples.so if it would help, just ask. Oh, I have a question for u guys. How do you get the review section to let ppl who aren't signed up to fanfiction.net review? I never quite figured that out.Well anyway thanx! Here ya go: Thank Yous First: Krisaay: Yea, my friend that I RP w/ thought of a lot of the Dark Angel stuff.glad you like my story! Keep reading! Fastpitchgrl2489: Glad ya like it, Reesey! Np about your stories. I like being one of the first ppl to read them. Keep up your great work, and I'll keep up mine! Lol well lylas cya soon! NizzHobbit: Glad ya like it-of course I'll keep going! Good luck w/ your stories 2! Allycat23: Thanx 4 reviewing Kerri! Glad ya like it! I like yours 2 btw! It's awesome.of course, even tho Jean is my favorite character, I don't mind that you made her out to be kinda mean becuz if not, then you wouldn't have your story! Lol well luv ya! Talk to ya toon! Okay, ppl's powers now: I'm not gonna put the ppl like Jean and Scott and the professor becuz you all know their powers. Robyn Delaney: telepath and is telekinetic.she also is developing powers like Jean's where she can fly using telekinesis Justin Delaney: same as Bobby, except with fire instead of ice.in other words, he can control fire and create it Christine Delaney: "Manticore" and "Animorph" powers Trenyce Robbins: telepathic, telekinetic, can teleport, and can phase through things Rafe Robbins: Empathic, pick up anything, and razor-sharp senses Ashley Worthington: has wings & can shoot energy balls Alex Worthington: has wings & can blow things up Dawn Worthington: "Manticore" powers & can teleport Silverfox: can teleport any number of people anywhere without touching them K I think that's everyone that you don't know.oh wait, Marisa!!! Here ya go: Marisa Campbell: can walk on water, control it, and breathe underwater Jimmy Campbell: empathic and wolf senses Ok NOW I think that's everyone.I'll continue the story ASAP.btw, Review if I forgot anybody.thanx a bunch! Lyl! Phoenix05FreakAngel 


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
Scott landed the X-Jet near Magneto's hideout (AN: I decided I'm not gonna say where it is, cuz I don't even know where it would be-somewhere in New York, I guess).  
"Everybody out!" he said.  
Robyn was about to push past everybody, but decided against it, and instead jumped on Scott's back when he got up.  
He laughed and grabbed her legs (AN: you know, like somebody would do if you jumped on their back-obviously-lol). He and Jean walked out last.  
"So who's going to get Trenyce?" Scott asked.  
"I would, but I think John should," Robyn said.  
John cautiously stepped forward.  
"Well, sure, if you think I should, that is," he said.  
"Of course you should, Pyro," Jean said, realizing what Robyn was getting at. It was obvious that Trenyce liked John, but did John like Trenyce?  
"Okay, then I'll do it, I guess," John said.  
"Okay.in that case, Pyro, wait about three minutes before you head towards where she is, okay?" Scott instructed John.  
John nodded, and the rest of the X-Men left to go and distract Magneto and everyone else in the Brotherhood.  
John waited a few minutes before heading towards Trenyce's cell. From where he was, he could see her standing there. ~But wait, there's somebody else with her,~ he thought to himself, ~So what now?~  
He moved slowly forward and stopped when he got to the cell's bars, starring at what he saw. From where he now was, it looked very much like Trenyce and the other boy in the cell had locked lips and weren't going anywhere anytime soon.  
"I'm not saving you now, Trenyce," he said under his breath, while heading back for the X-Jet.  
  
Dundundun.lol well anyway, wut I was about to say was to not think I'm completely gross & wrong here.Trenyce & Rafe were only hugging, only from where John was standing, it looked like they were kissing.so that's what set everything off.anyway TBC please R/R!!! Please? I only have my four original reviewers here.pweaze review my story??? ::gives puppy dog face:: lol well anyway, I'll write the next chapter asap.lyl! -Amy 


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
"Robyn!" Jean yelled as she was about to get hit in the face with Mystique's hand. Robyn, who had just knocked out Wanda, ran over to Jean and stopped Mystique with her hand held out in front of her (AN: like in the 1st movie like jean does to toad). Not even a second after that, Jean saw a blast of red light hit Mystique and she was knocked out. (AN: I luv it when the X-Men all work together.lol)  
"Thanks, guys," she said, quickly hugging Robyn and then running over to Scott and giving him a kiss.  
"I think she was the last one," Scott said, signaling for everyone to head back to the Jet.  
As soon as they got there, they only saw John. Trenyce was not there (AN: obviously we kno that, but they don't-lol).  
"Pyro! Where's Trenyce?" Storm sternly asked.  
"I-um-I," he stuttered, not knowing what to say or what excuse to make this time.  
"Robyn, Jean, Bobby, and Justin. Go back to get her. Storm, follow behind in case something happens," Scott ordered.  
"Yes, sir!" Robyn yelled, laughing as she ran out of the Jet.  
Jean, Bobby, and Justin followed her, laughing at her antics. Storm came out after them, following closely behind.  
Robyn ran over to the cell to see Trenyce and the boy. She read Trenyce's mind and smiled.  
"He's her brother," she informed Jean, Bobby, and Justin when they got there.  
Justin set the lock on fire (AN: how exactly he did that, I dunno) and, directly after, Bobby turned it to ice and it fell onto the ground and shattered into a million tiny pieces.  
Robyn and Jean opened up the cell and ran in.  
"You okay, Trenyce?" Robyn asked.  
When she nodded, Jean said, "And what about you, Rafe?" having read both his and Trenyce's minds.  
"Fine," he said.  
Suddenly, Mystique awoke and lunged herself at Trenyce. Robyn flung herself in front of her before she could stop herself. Mystique hit her full force, and Robyn immediately blacked out.  
"Damn you, Mom!" Trenyce said, beginning to fight her. Bobby, also beginning to fight, ran over and picked Robyn up. With the help of Rafe, Bobby, Justin, and Jean, Trenyce had quickly knocked Mystique out.  
"Let's go," Jean said, leading them back. They met up with Storm, and when they got back to the Jet, they explained what had happened.  
"Why did Robyn do that?" John inquired to himself, not expecting anyone to hear him.  
"Because she, unlike you, is dedicated to her job!" Justin, pissed off, countered John's question.  
The two glared at each other. Since Justin had "taken over" John's "part" as Bobby's best friend, the two hadn't liked each other very much.  
"Let's just get Robyn back to the mansion, Scott," Jean said.  
Scott nodded and took off from the ground.  
John, little to Trenyce's knowing, just starred at her sadly, wondering if this boy was a new boyfriend of hers, or who he was at that. He hoped not because he wanted her all to himself.  
  
TBC please R/R!!! 


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them, just my original characters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When the X-Jet landed, Bobby picked Robyn up and, with Justin and Jean following him, ran to the hospital wing (AN: dunno wut it's called so I'll just call it that).  
Jean immediately ran to her equipment and began inspecting Robyn as Bobby put her down on a bed.  
A few minutes later she was done.  
"Well, she'll be fine soon. She just got hit pretty hard. I am going to KILL Mystique," Jean vowed.  
Bobby laughed.  
"Count me in on that one, only add John to it, too," he added.  
"Yeah, count me in, too!" Justin shouted.  
"What are we getting counted in for?" Robyn asked, gaining consciousness suddenly.  
All three of them jumped.  
"Um.uh." Bobby stuttered.  
"We were saying we would kill Mystique and John," Jean explained.  
"Interesting," Robyn said, giving them looks, "But can I leave now? I hate being here."  
"I guess so," Jean said, "Have fun, and don't hurt John too much."  
"Okay. We won't," Robyn agreed, hopping out of the bed.  
  
TBC sorry that was so short, I just didn't have a lot of time-I've been busy, for all my faithful readers. I had graduation from intermediate last week and I've had graduation parties and everything this week-in fact, mine's Wednesday so I don't have much time to update.I'll update as soon as everything finished and calmed down though.I promise! Lyl-Amy! 


	13. Chapter 11sry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything related to it. AN: sry I've been taking so long.this is just gonna be a short chapter cuz I'm not really sure where exactly I'm going with this afterwords.well, I have an idea or two but.anyway, I wanna try to update all my stories with short chapters cuz I haven't updated them in quite AWHILE.thanx for reading and being faithful readers! Lyl! Amy  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Robyn, followed closely behind by Bobby and Justin, ran out to the rec room, where John was sitting, trying to talk to Trenyce, who was starring at the TV and ignoring him. Rafe was sitting on the couch next to his sister.  
"Robyn! Bobby! Justin! You guys, could you please very kindly get HIM AWAY FROM ME?!" Trenyce suddenly burst out.  
"Very gladly. I have a matter I'd like to settle with him myself," Robyn agreed, grabbing John's arm and, using her telekinesis to help her, since he was fighting so much, pulled him out of the room.  
"WHAT do you want, Robyn?" John seemed distressed, but not really angry like he'd been before.  
"John.you made me go back in there and get her, and I got hurt as a result! WHAT exactly happened in there?"  
John sighed, but began to explain what he thought he'd saw, "Look, Robyn.I saw Trenyce and.and.that guy.Rafe. They looked like they were kissing, and I-I.I thought.I mean, I can't believe she'd cheat on me!"  
Robyn couldn't hold back her laughter at John's thought, "John.that's impossible! Rafe is her BROTHER! They were probably hugging, and from your angle it probably looked like they were kissing.in fact, if you'd like me to, I could go back to when it happened by reading your mind and TELL you if that's what happened or not."  
"Sure, whatever," John said, not really caring, AND not believing her the tiniest bit.  
Robyn put her hands on either side of John's face and willed his mind to go back to when he had seen Trenyce "lip-locked" with Rafe. She pulled out of his mind, laughing once again, and gave him her signiture raised eyebrows look.  
"John! They were just hugging! And you don't believe me, do ya?"  
"Nope.not one bit," John answered her.  
Robyn sighed.  
"You know, you're so stubborn sometimes. But I guess that's why we all love ya," she said, hugging him and then hurrying back in the room.  
John just stood there looking confused, and figuring out what his next move should be.  
John thought to himself.  
  
TBC once again thanx for being faithful and waiting for my slow ass to update my story.I am so sorry! I've been VERY preoccupied! Lyl! Amy.please R/R! 


End file.
